Best Served Cold
by ShiroTenshiRyu
Summary: Fourty years after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, the world is at peace and new Kages have been named. Naruto has disappeared, and in his stead, a Red Dawn arises anew. Only one person stands between the Akatsuki and the world. His name is Shirio Nara. This is his tragedy. All OC's, AU, OOCness, OCxOC. Rated M for Hidan.
1. The Future

**AN: After much prompting from my buddy, ZeroDivisonRaigin, I am finally writing my own story. I wanted to completely avoid messing with characters who aren't mine how ever so this is heavily OC. Thanks for checking this story out guys.**

**Chapter 1: The Future…?**

**(The Konoha Shinobi Academy)**

"Alright students today you will be taking the Shinobi Assessment and Placement Exam. This exam will determine what your future training here in Konoha." The prompter said. His blue eyes pierced the room. He had short spiky black hair and wore the standard Jounin outfit. "You have three hours to complete the written exam. These two here will make sure none of you cheat. Ready!" Sweat beaded down the face of all the students. Their pencils hung in the air all accept for one that is. "Begin!" Pencils scribbled furiously as the prompter left the room.

**(Several moments later in the Hokage's office)**

"Tsano would you just relax I seem to recall you being that nervous when you took the Placement Exams too." An old man in his early sixties laughed at the test prompter. Tsano just grunted and returned to watching the crystal ball that observed the test. Tsano turned the view to a black haired amber eyed boy who was writing away calm as could be. Shiro Nara was the best and brightest the class had to offer, but he was lazy like his grandfather Shikamaru.

_Only thirteen years old and yet he has mastered a Chuunin level fire jutsu. He has a very calm demeanor and when he battles his whole self comes alive. Still there are others as well who will pass this exam easily. Yusuke Namikaze, Nanako Sarutobi, and Namie Inuzuka will all pass the written exam no problem. _"Kakashi-sama, are you sure making the bells test part of the exam was necessary?"

"Do you still doubt your Sensei, Tsano Uchiha?" The Hokage chuckled warmly. The Hokage's hat sat tilted, covering his left eye. Instead of the traditional Hokage's robes, he opted to wear something like what Minato had worn when he was Hokage: a black short-sleeved Haori with bright blue sparks on the trim and the Kanji for Rokudaime Hokage (Sixth Fire Shadow) and an old-style Konoha Jounin uniform underneath. Tsano merely nodded to his sensei. The test would be over soon. He would soon be handing over the yellow headbands to his students. Soon his students would be adults and out of his hands. Tsano sighed heavily staring at his yellow headband. The color had changed the day his class graduated. Kakashi had just become the Rokudaime Hokage after Tsunade had retired and had chosen to change the headbands as a sign of respect to the Yondaime Hokage and his son, the Hero of Konoha. It was snowing that day a rare occurrence, and it was snowing again today. The world was about to change again.

**(The classroom, that afternoon)**

"The good news is some of you passed." Tsano's voice was cold and calculated. _Unusual in every sense of the word,_ Shiro noted. "Listen up while, I call the squads." _What a drag. A three man team will only slow me down. _Shiro chuckled to himself. "Team Six Shiro Nara, Yusuke Namikaze, and Namie Inuzuka!" Shiro turned to look at his fellow squad mates. He and Yusuke were rather close and had played Shogi together since they were young. Namie on the other hand was rather reserved and quiet, but the same couldn't be said for her pup, Kiba, which was named after the late Inuzuka. "Next Team Eight Nanako Sarutobi, Kyon Senju, and Kazuke Aburame" Shiro looked again at the names called. Kazuke sat quietly in the corner barely moving. Kyon was the grandson of Toshiro, who was an illegitimate son of Jiraiya, the great Toad Sage, by an unknown mother. Tsunade took Kyon in as her own, when his father died. Kyon would have kept his grandfather's name, but he used a wood style jutsu one day and it ended up leveling a ramen stand, to which everyone swore they heard the ghost of Naruto cry. Nanako was Shire's childhood rival and constantly pushed Shiro to be better. Shiro shrugged at the odd teams this year. Ever since the Placement Exams were put into effect, the teams were never the same clans over and over. Shiro looked to the wall where three headbands; one orange, one blue, and one red hung. These headbands belonged to the members of Team Seven. Although no longer a Genin team, Team Seven was the goal of every Genin in Konoha. Every few years the Five Great Shinobi Nations held the Chuunin Exams. If any of the Konoha teams come back with all three members passing in a single year they were given the honorary title of Team Seven. That was Shiro's goal, but for now that meant helping Yusuke and Namie become better shinobi. "As you leave today take your headband if your name was called and the paper with your name. It'll contain the meeting spot of your team with your captain." Tsano's voice shook slightly. "Good luck my students." Shiro was one of the last to leave the room like always. He took up his paper and headband and left for home.

**(The Nara Clan Complex the next morning.)**

Shiro woke an hour early. He put on his new Genin outfit. A sleeveless black flak jacket with multiple pockets for kunai and shuriken. He wore a utility belt that had been made specifically to enhance the Nara clan's Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shiro pulled on his black pants that where made of a tampered mesh meant to provide protection as well as flexibility. Shiro donned his black hooded coat, and tied his headband to his right arm the plate facing out. Shiro was about to leave when his grandfather called to him. "Shiro come here I have a gift for you." Shikamaru spoke softly, producing a small box. Shiro's eyes widened as he opened the box revealing a set of chakra blades and a silver zippo with the Konoha emblem embezzled on it. Shiro hugged his grandfather, a rare occurrence, and ran out the complex shouting a quick thanks as he ran out.

**(Hospital roof top)**

"Where is he?" Yusuke asked pacing back and forth impatiently. Yusuke was wearing the standard Genin flak jacket that looked like Shiro's. It had the Namikaze crest on the back and had tons of pockets for scrolls. Yusuke had bright spiky yellow hair and bright blue eyes. His headband was tied firmly around his head.

"Would you just relax Yus?" Namie said causing Yusuke to stop pacing and look at her. Namie wore a long sleeved variation of the standard flak jacket, with a fur-lined hood. Hers was colored in camouflage paint. Namie had long black hair, and scarlet eyes. Kiba popped out of her jacket and let out a small yip. Kiba was still a young pup. He had black fur and red eyes that matched Namie's. Namie's headband was tied around her thigh.

"I won't calm down Namie." Yusuke yelled. "He's late! Everyone else left almost an hour ago." Yusuke was furiously pacing at this point until a deep, scratchy voice caused him to jump up.

"Yusuke Namikaze you got some nerve calling me out for being late." The voice chuckled. Shiro opened his eyes to the sight of a man probably in his mid-twenties. He had short, uneven brown hair and wore a pair of shades to hide his eye.

"It's about time you showed up!" Yusuke retorted.

The man waved him off and turned to the other two shinobi. "I am Fai Hitonomi. I will be your squad captain." He paused and right as Yusuke opened his mouth finished his sentence. "If you pass the test." All three of the students shot looks of confusion and dismay at the captain. "Yes a simple test really, but for now let's talk about you three. Names, Chakra Nature, and your dreams. We'll start with you on the left." He said a single finger pointing at Shiro.

Shiro pushed himself off the water tower he had been leaning against. "I'm Shiro Nara. I'm a fire style shinobi, and my dream is to become Jounin Commander, like my grandfather!" Shiro said with fire in his voice.

"Hmm, an admirable goal I suppose. And fire style? You are an odd shinobi." Fai laughed sending a small chill down the students' spins.

Yusuke just stood there still annoyed with his Sensei. "I'm Yusuke Namikaze. I use the Lightning style, and my dream is to restore the Namikaze name!

Their Sensei shook his head. "I always get the loud mouths."

Kiba yipped before Namie ever got a word out. "I'm Namie Inuzuka." She said quietly. "I use the Earth style, and my dream is to become the greatest tracking shinobi like my Grandpa Kiba!" Namie smiled.

"Well this is most definitely the most varied group I've gotten yet." Their Sensei said his voice hinting at confusion. "Well that'll do it for today. Head home and rest up ok. Tomorrows the big test." He said. "Oh and no eating breakfast ok. It's part of the rules" with that their Sensei left as quickly as he appeared. Shiro looked at the other two lost by what had just happened. The three left without another word.

**(Nara Clan forest that night)**

"You're sure this place?" asked a voice that belonged to a girl.

"Yes. You think I'd forget where my own partner was buried!" Another deep voice said back it dripping with anger and contempt. The girl began to dig in the designated spot. As she got to a foot down a noise began to erupt from the ground. The second man's hand flashed a set of signs. "Sound Suppression Jutsu." A small silver barrier formed around the small site keeping the sound in. Another fought down and the words became audible.

"Oh? More of you Nara's come to investigate the 'Disembodied Voice'? FUCK OFF!"

"How did you work with this man?" Asked the girl.

"Well… I couldn't kill him and he couldn't kill me…" The second voice said, effectively saying 'Dig him up'.

The girl shrugged and started digging, albeit slowly. A string of muffled curses later, and the man finally broke through the rubble, revealing the person they were looking for,

"So, the Nara's have actually grown some balls and have actually tried to dig me up?! Put me back together and I'll show you the glory of Jashin-sama!" Yelled the head of Hidan.

"Good to see you too, Hidan…" Spoke the man.

"Wha…?" A few minutes of silent contemplation later… "KAKUZU! GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE COCKSUCKER! I WANNA PAY THAT FAG NARA KID BACK FOR PULLING THIS SHIT ON ME! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN THAT BLASPHEMOUS BODY?! THE NARA KID'S DAD?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Hidan, I swear… I will sew your mouth shut and rebury you… now, shut up and stay still."

A few black tendrils escaped Kakuzu's cloak and slithered down to the literally broken Hidan and began their work on reconstructing the fallen Akatsuki warrior. Five long minutes it took for Kakuzu to finish piecing together his old partner. Once done, Hidan made his way out of the crater and reveled in the feeling of being reattached to his body.

"By Jashin-sama… it's gonna be good to use that Nara dickhead as a pincushion."

"Which brings me to this… I brought you your scythe."

After taking his old weapon and giving it a few practice swings, Hidan spoke. "Don't expect me to kiss you or anything, you nasty motherfucker." It was this point when Hidan noticed the girl by Kakuzu's side. A blank stare was sent her way.

"What the fuck are you staring at, shithead?" the girl asked.

"I'd ask you the same goddamn question, bitch." Hidan yelled.

"Shut the fuck up." She screamed.

"Blow me." Hidan demanded.

"Nothing to blow." She retorted

"Go fuck yourself." Hidan flared back.

The insults flew back and forth for several moments. _Help me please Kami they are going to get along. _Kakuzu thought to himself. "Mikko shut up!" The woman bowed. "Now take Hidan and return to base."

"And where are you gonna be you cock sucking whore?" Hidan screamed to his old partner.

"I've got an old friend to visit." Kakuzu let out an evil laugh. Hidan worried about Kakuzu. His partner had changed. He gave off an air of evil that Hidan hadn't felt since he had met Tobi in person. Hidan followed Mikko out of the forest.

"Where the hell is this base anyway?" Hidan asked once they were outside the village.

Mikko stopped and looked him dead in the eye and said, "The one place nobody would ever look. The one place these pathetic fools will never look." She winked at Hidan and continued down the path. Hidan's eyes widened as he realized where they would be going.

**(Inside the Nara Complex)**

A man moved silently through the complex and slides open a door. The man stands over a sleeping Shikamaru. The man readied his kunai and goes to strike his target. Shikamaru caught the man's kunai and stared him dead in the eyes. Shikamaru's whole body went white as if he had seen a ghost. "What's the matter little Nara fool? Don't you miss daddy!" The man said. Shikamaru began to tremble, his body convulsing from the sight of his father standing over him. Shikamaru could feel the life leaving his body. "I am Kakuzu." Was the last thing he heard before the lights faded from his eyes. Withdrawing the kunai, Kakuzu smirked a crazed smirk as he plunged the weapon back into Shikamaru's corpse and began a saw-like motion around the area of the corpse's heart. Blood sprayed from cut arteries and splattered against Kakuzu's face, which still held the sick smirk. With one last tug, the last rib was broken and Shikamaru's heart was now in the possession of the new Akatsuki Leader.

"And thus falls the last true Nara prodigy… such a shame. You were a worthy opponent to me when you were in your youth… but now, you are naught and I shall use your heart to its fullest. Goodbye, Nara Shikamaru."

**(A hidden base in a tower in the Village Hidden in The Rain)**

"KAKUZU YOU CRAZY BASTARD, YOU KILLED THAT BRAT NARA KID WITH OUT ME! HE LITERALLY PUT ME IN THAT SHIT HOLE FOR FOURTY YEARS!" Hidan cursed at Kakuzu. Kakuzu stood on the balcony of the tower. The same balcony his teacher had stood for years. Obitio, for years Kakuzu listened to Obitio preach about true peace, underneath a single leader. But Kakuzu would achieve this goal, but there is no need for peace. The shinobi world would know his name as their leader. _The fools will know me as the true God of Shinobi._ The world was weakening slowly, and now with Naruto having been gone for ten years, Kakuzu knew the world was his for the taking. Only one shinobi who knew how to defeat him remained alive now. Hatake Kakashi was the only shinobi left alive who could defeat him. Only he knew Kakuzu's dark secret, his secret to immortality. _Only he knows about my multiple hearts now. Madara, Konan, that fool Neji, Asuma, Shikaku, Shikamaru, and soon Kakashi's heart will complete my body and bring me into true immortality. _"Hidan leave me now I'll not hear any more of your damn bitching." Hidan scowled leaving the room with several curses as Mikko entered the room.

"You summoned me Kakuzu-sensei?" Mikko inquired softly. Kakuzu had instilled a lot of things into her, but she had been bred to trust him and only him, constantly letting her guard down around him.

"Do you remember the story of how I found you Mikko?" Kakuzu watched her carefully.

"Of course sensei, you found me in the Nara Clan Forest. My bastard parents abandoned me." Mikko said her voice thick with anger.

"And do you remember what I told you the first time I told you this story?" Kakuzu saw the smile creep onto Mikko's face.

"Of course," She laughed evilly. "You promised me the power to take my revenge and destroy the very clan who sought to leave me alone forever." Mikko's evil laughter grew to an almost cackle.

"Well today I will grant you that power." He turned around and held out a black chokuto. "This blade once belonged to a shinobi who left his village to join our cause and died in the process. This Kusanagi belonged to one Uchiha Sasuke. Take it my Angel of Death and bring ruin upon this world the likes of which no mortal may ever dream!" Kakuzu laughed uncontrollably, the sheer amount of malice and hate in the laugh was palpable. Mikko shuttered as she left the room. She could feel the power in her new weapon. She could hear it sing as she let her lightning chakra flow freely between the blade and body acclimating herself to it. She knew that soon her time would be upon her to take the world for herself.

"I will have my revenge." She said softly. She held Sasuke's old Kusanagi in her hand. With this sword she would take her revenge on the cruel world that had shown her no mercy.

**(The Third Training Ground)**

Their stomachs growled as they stood around the tree stumps. "He's late again!" Yusuke growled. "Late, late, late!" He shouted.

"Late for what Yusuke?" All three spun on their heels to see their sensei standing behind them. "I was just waiting for you three to let your guard down." Fai –sensei said. He smiled at them and showed them two bells. "Do any of you know what these are?" He asked the students. All three just stared at the bells and their sensei unsure what to think about his question. "Well the test is simple. Get a bell you get to be a shinobi." Kiba let out a yip while Namie thrust her fist in the air. Yusuke jumped up and down shouting excitedly. Shiro just sighed. "You just have to capture one of these two bells."

"Wait two?" Namie asked her joy gone.

"That's right two. Meaning one of you will fail. You have till sundown to capture a bell. One more thing… come at me with the intent to kill, or you shall never beat me." All three students gave the others a death glare. "Now scatter!" All three shinobi leapt in different directions. The Test had begun, and one of them would fail.

**AN: Ok so what do you guys think. I for one am proud of it. Pointers please. Anyway one final big shout out to ZeroDivisionRaigin for the help with writing Shika's death as I am a huge fan and it was hard to do. Anyway thanks for reading guys!**


	2. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**AN: Before I get started I'd like to recommend that everyone who has read chapter one already reread it really quickly. I made a few name changes to avoid future confusion. Also thank you ZeroDivisionRaijin for the shout out.**

**Chapter 2: For Whom the Bell Tolls**

**(The Third Training Ground)**

_Come at me with the intent to kill me, or you shall never beat me. _Fai-sensei's words echoed in Shiro's mind numbing him. _No I've got to focus soon our plan will unfold._ He laid there unmoving under a bush, watching his sensei reading a book. _Is he reading Icha Icha? What a perv. _A noise captured his attention. _And so it begins. _Shiro smiled to himself.

"Oh Kiba now you've given us away" Namie fumed at her pup. She stepped out of the bush and Kiba jumped out of her coat and bolted for the sensei. Namie hit the ground running on all fours. "Earth Release: Shifting Ground Jutsu" A piece of earth popped out of the ground propelling Namie faster than Shiro had ever seen any Shinobi move. She went flying towards Fai who caught her and spun on his heels and tossed her off in another direction. Kiba, who was still behind Fai jumped up reaching for the bells, Fai caught the pup without ever turning around and tossed it to Namie who was fuming mad.

"Shinobi lesson number one: A Shinobi's best tool is the element of surprise." Fai said stoically. "A head on assault may have worked on your friends and maybe even a few Genin, but when you get out into the real world it'll get you killed." Namie was paralyzed, crushed by scolding she was receiving from her sensei. A soft jingle turned everyone's attention to Yusuke who had nearly gotten away with taking the bell. Fai grabbed him by the collar. "How very unlike you Yusuke." Three kunai hit Fai in the side.

"What a dobe you are Sensei. This is just a clone." A puff of smoke appeared and Yusuke disappeared, but so did Fai. In his place was a plain old log. "Where'd you go dobe!" Yusuke yelled dropping down next to Namie and Kiba.

"Yusuke don't provoke him you don't know what he's capable of." Namie warned. She slid into a battle ready stance, Kiba's fur stood on end.

Yusuke simply scoffed and ignored Namie's words. "Come on baka let's see what you've got!"

"How about this," Yusuke froze at the sound of his sensei. "Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu." Namie still tensed and ready to go jumped away and avoided the prison all together. She and Kiba retreated into the woods. Yusuke on the other hand wasn't so lucky. There he was trapped in a bubble of forced to listen as their sensei "Fai's Shinobi Lesson Number Two: Never let your guard down. Battle isn't just about power it's about strategy and maneuver." Fai turned to the direction where Namie ran off. "She has the right idea you know." Yusuke tried to say something, but was quickly cut off. "She knows I won't kill you. If she's as smart as she appears to be than she will find Shiro and help him to past the test."

Yusuke growled at his sensei. "They would never do that! They'd rescue me first." Yusuke made a move. "Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon's Fi…"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Fai warned. "Water conducts electricity. So unless you intend to die I suggest you give up and except that you won't become a Shinobi." Yusuke's entire self slumped over in defeat.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu" A long shadow extended out from behind Fai who just barely had time to turn and see his and Shiro's shadows connect. "Fai's Shinobi Lesson Number One: A Shinobi's best tool is the element of surprise." Shiro chuckled. "Fai's Shinobi Lesson Number Two, Sensei, never let your guard down." Fai was dumb struck by Shiro's amount of fore sight.

_Impressive, Tsano was right I shouldn't have under estimated this kid. Still it's been a while since I've had to get out of one of these. Not since sensei. _"Impressive, Shiro, you are the first person to catch me off guard in almost ten years." Shiro raised his eyebrow. "Shove it kid I'm better than you think." Fai said smugly. "Now let's see just how much of this plan you've thought out?"

"Ok Sensei well for starters let's release Yusuke shall we?" Shiro forced Fai to remove the jutsu and free Yusuke who took off in the same direction as Namie and Kiba. "Hmm, just you and I now Sensei, you may as well give up now those bells are mine." Fai smirked at this comment.

"That might be true if I was the real me and not a clone." A huge smile spread across Shiro's face. Fai's clone twitched in nerves at the thought of him smiling.

"I know." The clone stared in disbelief. "Clones are one of the Nara clan's greatest assets Fai-sensei. "Our signature Shadow Possession Jutsu has always benefited from areas like forests and mountains where there are plenty of shadows. So as soon as I realized you'd stay here to stay out of my reach I knew I needed a distraction. Namie and Yusuke were both willing to play along." Fai stood there unsure what to say. "I knew that if they both attacked you head on and loudly, you'd expect me to do the same. So I made sure you had not one, but two distractions before I made my move. It doesn't end there though. I was almost certain you'd use a clone so I've been yammering on like this to distract you long enough for Kiba and Namie to find your scent and well you'll see in three," Shiro smiled even more.

"No, impossible." Fai said in disbelief.

"Two," Fai's clone disappeared into smoke. "One." Namie and Yusuke burst out of the trees each holding a bell that had been confiscated from their sensei's belt. "Good job you guys." Shiro smiled knowing full well that he was headed back to the academy. The three hugged each other knowing full well that their sensei would be there any moment. "Listen you guys no matter what happens just promise me we'll still be friends."

"Shiro after today we will be squad mates to the end. No matter what happens we can always train together." Yusuke smiled and held his hand out in a fist his thumb straight up. Shiro turned to Namie who was nearing tears.

"Shiro, you will always be the big brother I never had." Kiba popped out and gave a few approving licks before he was interrupted be the sound of clapping. All three turned to see Fai-sensei standing there. Clapping of all things.

"I must say. I've not seen a team with this much chemistry since I saw those three fight together during their bell test three years ago." The students stood there dumb founded by the compliment. "Oh come on. Missions are carried out in squads of three. Did you really think that we would design a test where one of you fails?" Again the students stood there dumb founded. Fai chuckled. "Of course not. Not every team is blessed with chemistry like yours. One maybe two in a generation has your natural teamwork skills. This test is designed to emphasize that. As well as teach that the life of your comrades proceeds that of the mission." Fai clasped Shiro firmly on the shoulder. "It seems you are a natural leader Shiro. Just like your father. He would be proud of you." Shiro began to tear up at the mention of his father.

_I'm finally moving up dad. I'll make you proud you'll see._ The three spent the rest of the day in the new ramen stand chatting with their fellow Genin graduates. They regaled each other with tales of their own bell tests. Shiro sat in the corner with Nanako the two of them eating quietly. Finally Shiro spoke up. "Nanako can we talk?" She shrugged and followed him behind the ramen stand.

"Is something wro…" Nanako was cut off by Shiro kissing her passionately. At first she tried to pull away afraid of what was happening. Shiro held firm and Nanako quickly fell into the kiss and returned the passion. The two just stayed there for a long time. Finally, Nanako spoke up. "It's about time baka." Shiro blushed at the statement.

"A-about time…" Shiro stammered. Nanako winked at him and took off towards the village outskirts.

"Catch me if you can baka!" Shiro merely tilted his head than ran off chasing Nanako. The two continued to run for some time until Shiro finally caught Nanako at the northern gate. He pulled her in and kissed her again. The two stood in each other's arms admiring the night sky. The two began to head back to Nanako's home. About half way back into town a Jounin approached the couple. Shiro instantly identified him as a Nara clan Shinobi. He approached the couple and handed Shiro a scroll and returned in the direction he came from. Shiro skimmed over the scroll and froze where he stood. Nanako stared at him. The look on his face which moments ago had been pure joy was now a look of shock and disgust. "Shiro-Chan… W-what's wrong?"

"S-Shikamaru-ojisan… he is… he is dead…" A single tear fell down his face. Nanako could see the pain and held Shiro's hand in utter silence as she led him home.

**(Konoha Graveyard. One Week Later)**

Shiro sat by Shikamaru's headstone, holding the zippo he'd been given by the very man he came to visit. He flipped open the top and lit up a cigarette. He'd only taken up the habit recently, though this was only his third one ever. He sat in the cold, dim morning, trying to understand why someone would attack Shikamaru. He hadn't seen action in almost twenty years. Whoever did this must have known Shikamaru long before now. _Regardless I will have my revenge. _For the first time in his life Shiro felt anger, felt rage. _All my life I've been living without a care in the world. All my life I've been living as if we were invincible, but us kids what do we know. We are ignorant to the world around us. Well they can stay that way. I promise you, Shikamaru-ojisan I will avenge you. _"Do you hear me world? I will have my revenge!" Shiro shouted to no one, or so he thought.

"You know I once let revenge consume me to." Shiro looked up and shocked at the sight he saw.

"S-Sasuke-sama, w-what are you doing here?" Shiro could barely control his surprise.

"I'm visiting the grave of an old friend." Sasuke paused and let his statement sink in. "I remember when we graduated. Shikamaru and I didn't know each other to well at first, but he personally led the mission to recover me when I was kidnapped. He was quiet even in his youth preferring to let his actions speak for him, when he felt like putting forth the effort." Sasuke and Shiro both laughed at this. "Shiro you've heard the stories of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War." Shiro nodded "The men responsible for that war were all consumed with revenge. Revenge for fallen friends, for a brother long since gone, for a clan that was never known." Sasuke let the statement hang in the air and sink into Shiro's mind. "Revenge is the path of darkness Shiro. You can go through it and live, but not without help" Sasuke smiled. "Never forget your friends Shiro, lest the hatred and darkness consume." Sasuke left without another word. Shiro sat staring at the grave thinking about what Sasuke said.

_What could he know of revenge of loss? He is Sasuke Uchiha, the Great Restorer, He Who Returned the Uchiha to Glory. He knows nothing of loss! _Shiro slammed his fist into the grave cracking it slightly. _M-maybe he is right though. The last week Nanako has been so good to me. She has helped so much. Especially the day of the funeral…_

**(Four Days Earlier)**

It was raining that day, seemed like it was always raining when someone died. Ever since Shikamaru-ojisan's death Nara clan elders had been arguing and discussing how to enact revenge. It was quiet today at least. Even the elders wouldn't speak much today. Shiro was the last of his family to arrive. Nanako had offered to come with him, but he didn't want to worry his mother. _Mom… _Narue Nara was originally from the Cloud. His father had met her during a mission where the two squared off. She defeated hi m and sent him home. _He vowed to defeat her and he trained challenging her year after year slowly falling for her, or that's how mom told it. _Shiro looked around at all the Shinobi gathered at the funeral. _All these higher ups, ojisan sure was important. Sasuke, Sakura, even Kakashi Hokage. Ojisan… How could this happen? You were so smart. You were supposed to train me… now this… I will avenge you! _As the funeral progressed stories of Shikamaru's youth were told by the older Shinobi. Most of the stories were told by the Konoha Twelve, or rather those left; Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and Ino. Shino and Rock Lee, talked on and on about the countless missions Shikamaru had led. They talked about the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and Shikamaru's last few missions before retiring. Even Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, and his brother Kankuro, had come to the funeral, after all they were family thanks to Temari. Shiro looked around the room and spotted Nanako who had smiled at him and made his way to him.

"Shiro let's get some air." She said pulling him along. He didn't mind her bossing him around. _If you are anything like me Shiro the woman you marry will be young, beautiful, and in charge. _Shiro couldn't help but laugh at the similarities between Nanako and his grandma Temari. When they got outside Nanako kissed Shiro. That had become more casual in the last few days. The two stood in the soft rain in utter silence. "He was a great man Shiro." Nanako finally spoke. "Helped this village in so many ways. You couldn't ask for a better ojisan." Shiro just pulled out a cigarette and the zippo Shikamaru had given him. He lite up his cigarette, and thought for a few moments.

"I know he was a great man, Nanako." He smiled at her. "Thank you for being here Nana-chan. I know I've been distant these last few days. But even still you've fought to make me smile." Shiro paused unsure how to continue.

"Shiro-kun you don't have to be so strong around me. I know how much he meant to you. Just let it out okay dobe." She smiled at him. Shiro just laughed and the two returned to the funeral party. And that's what it was. Shikamaru had always said he'd wanted a party for a funeral. He wanted everyone to remember the good times. Shiro left Nanako at a table with Namie, Kyon, Yusuke, and Kazuke. He went over to the bar and grabbed shots for each of the group members.

"You know I'd be careful if I were you. Wouldn't want to pick up smoking and drinking in the same night would you hmm Shiro?" Shiro turned to see one Ino Yamanaka. She smiled at him. Shiro stammered for a moment to find the right words. He'd met Ino a few times, but this was the first time Shikamaru hadn't been there. "I'm kidding I know you'd never become a drunk. Although I can smell the smoke on you, after all those years with Shika I'd have to be crazy not to." Ino laughed.

Shiro laughed nervously. "Ino –sama… thank you for the kind words." She looked at him a single tear on her cheek.

"Shika and Choji were like brothers to me. I miss them both dearly Shiro." Shiro could only listen, stunned by the fact that she was confiding in him. "Shiro you remind me a lot of him. So let me give you the same advice I gave him almost forty years ago. Don't be afraid to get serious once and awhile." Ino hugged him and returned to her table with the other members of the Konoha Twelve and their sensei's. Shiro returned to his table and the two teams engaged in talk of good memories of their own. They talked about their excitement for the end of the week. In just three days they would receive their first missions.

**(Hokage's Office Four Months later)**

"Normally we would only use one team for a small mission like this, but the description is vague so I've decided using two teams to make the search easier." Kakashi Hokage said calmly to Team Fai and Team Narria. Narria was Nanako's sensei and was much younger than Fai. She and her two teammates had all been rare Shinobi having been promoted to ANBU at the age of fourteen. Narria had asked to be a Jounin sensei instead and Kakashi and happily granted her permission.

"A mission like this, Kakashi-sama?" Fai asked.

"Yes a search and destroy mission. We've gotten reports of an illegal mine being operated somewhere out in the forest. The Fire Daimyo himself asked us to find and stop this operation. I thought about using a Jounin team, but I've heard good things about both your teams so I've decided this will be both teams first B-rank mission." All six of the students jumped up and down overjoyed at the opportunity to go on such dangerous mission and prove themselves. "You will have today and tomorrow to prepare. Good luck."

**(Nara Clan Complex, That Night)**

"Mom I'm home. I've got great news! The Hokage is sending us on…" Shiro stopped mid-sentence. His mom stood in the middle of the room. Instead of her normal civilian clothing she was decked out in her special flak jacket and mesh pants. She looked at Shiro and smiled. "Mom what is going on?"

"We've figured out who killed Shikamaru-sama." Her face was all smiles, but Shiro could hear the tears in her tone. "Myself and the rest of the clan Jounin will be moving out tonight to avenge him."

Shiro threw his arms up in anger. "I want to come with!" Shiro shouted.

"Shhh, you'll wake Ruka. Besides you can't come with us you need to stay here and watch over the other children in the clan okay." Narue walked over to Shiro and hugged him. "Shiro I want have something in case I don't make it back okay." Shiro stared at his mother unsure what to think. She removed the ring from her left hand. "Your father wanted to give you these when you turned eighteen, but with this change… Just take it Shiro, and I know you and Nanako will be great together." Shiro was dumfounded at this remark. "What you think your own mom wouldn't notice? Please I've seen the way you two look at each other." She smiled and hugged him one more time. "Shiro, I love you and Ruka so much."

"We love you too mom." Shiro started to cry, but soon felt a thud on the back of his head followed by everything going black.

"I love you both so this has to happen Shikaro… Keep the clan alive and safe okay…"


	3. Massacre

**AN: Another chapter done! Thank you to the few of you who have been supporting me! I'm loving writing this send me more reviews! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3: The Massacre**

"Move out! We must avenge Shikamaru-sama's death!" Yelled one Nara clan member, directing his fellow clansmen out of Konoha. Kakashi had been informed of what had happened, and he had acted accordingly. Problem was, the squad he sent to make sure the Nara's didn't act rashly, supported their plight and had let them out of the Village. One of the maids had found Shikamaru in the state that Kakuzu had left him and immediately went to the Nara Elders, who, finally after some deliberation and fighting had deduced who did murdered their clan head. They ordered the entire clan, every shinobi higher than Chuunin, to move out and look for Kakuzu and the now free Hidan, to exact revenge for their fallen Clan Head.

And so, we find the remainder of the Nara clan now exiting the West Gate, on their way to the supposed neutral ground of the world: Amegakure no Sato, the Village Hidden by the Rain. When the ANBU recovery team had finally arrived, the entirety of the Nara clan had all disappeared. A massacre had occurred and Konoha had lost one of its oldest and most influential clans. Oddly there were no bodies to be recovered.

**(Hokage's Tower, three weeks after the dispatch of the recovery team.)**

"Has the ANBU recovery team returned?" asked Kakashi, who was looking out of the window, his back to the other person in the room.

"Hai, they did. They report that the clan was nowhere to be found. No bodies at all. You don't think that maybe, someone is making an Edo Tensi army again do you?" Sasuke spoke with a stern expression souring his face.

"Sasuke, anything is possible. Besides you know how the Nara clan was, determined, driven, and dedicated. If they wanted to hide from us they could. It is these virtues that will lead them to their revenge, but you know as well as I do that revenge ends in death…" Kakashi sighed heavily.

"So, you're not gonna send anyone after them?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"No. They all chose their fates." Kakashi said emotionlessly.

"Do you think any of them will survive?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"The one Shikamaru said could be the next Nara Clan Prodigy, Shiro. Thankfully his mother ensured that he wasn't a part of the strike force."

" …we can save him at least. One out of over a hundred. At least the clan has a chance to recover. All those children orphaned… do you know how bad the political shit storm is gonna be because of this?" Sasuke sighed similarly to his sensei.

"No, but I'm going to find out in precisely 3 seconds…"

"You've gotten old, Kakashi… are you sure you can sense people like you once could?"

"Sasuke… the fury of your woman—"

Kakashi was suddenly cut off by the door to the office being violently thrown open and a pair of hands being slammed down onto his desk.

"What in the flying FUCK are you gonna do about this?!"

"Sakura, I—" Kakashi was cut off once again by the red faced blonde fury who entered the room.

"NO! Don't try to sell me that 'You're on top of it' bullshit! This is too serious for your jokes! The Shinobi Council is furious! They need you and Sasuke there NOW! Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?!"

"Well… he's kind of plastered to the wall, since you so kindly threw the door into his face."

"You know what, I don't care! Peel him off the wall and get your ass to the Meeting Room NOW!"

"Sakura, please, just… calm down!"

"I refuse to calm down! This is too fucking big!"

"Sakura…" Spoke Sasuke after he peeled himself off the wall and put a hand on her shoulder.

Finally Sakura spoke after a few tears dropped from her face. "I…I… I just don't know what to do anymore…" And at Sasuke's touch, she turned around and buried her face into his chest.

"Shikamaru was a friend to us all… the remainder of us are still grieving with you, believe me."

"I-I… I wish Naruto-kun was here…"

"So do I, Sakura… we need that dobe now more than ever…"

**(Random Part of Konoha Forest: One Week Later)**

Teams Six and Eight had been dispatched into the forest to take down an illicit mining quarry that had been set up without the Fire Daimyo's permission. And, being a B-Rank mission, it was plenty dangerous… but the danger wasn't a concern for Shiro and his peers. It was finding the damn quarry that was the real problem. The six Genin had been split into three teams of two: Shiro and Nanako, Kyon and Yusuke, the lastly Namie and Kazuke. Currently Kyon and Yusuke were strolling along at a regular pace, nary a word being said between them, other than the occasional perverted snicker coming from Yusuke, who had his face buried into the newest of the Icha Icha Series, Icha Icha Itami (Make-Out Pain), written by a man known only as 'Uzu'. Now getting kinda annoyed with his friend's constant snickering, Kyon held up the half-ram hand seal and a root popped out of the ground, taking along with it Yusuke's treasured book. A look of comical horror quickly overtook the lecherous smile that was on Yusuke's face, "GAAAH! What the hell, Kyon?! That's my baby!"

"You regard a book as a family member? I should be the one to say... What the hell is that thing?!"

"Nani? (What)" turning his attention to the path before him, Yusuke had spied a snake that was way too big for its own good. "Uhh… I think it's supposed to be a snake." Yusuke said scratching his head.

"That's not natural!" Kyon bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"You would know what's natural, wouldn't you?" Snickered Yusuke. "Now, give me back my book!"

"Kill that thing first!" Kyon barked at Yusuke.

"Give me the book and I'll kill the snake." Yusuke demanded.

"Kill the snake and I'll give you the book!" Kyon rebuked.

"Give me the book or I swear on Naruto's grave, I will not hesitate to level this forest Tamari-sama style." Yusuke's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"… You wouldn't dare." Kyon's eye twitched in pure fear.

"Wanna try me?" A hissing noise pierced the air as the snake struck out at the two boys. Yusuke dodged to the left while Kyon took three quick steps back barely staying out of reach of the snake's fangs. Yusuke put his hands into a horse sign and created a spear of lightning. "Lightning Release: Blinding Spear Technique" Shouted Yusuke as he tossed the jutsu, a blue blur flying into the side of the snake distracting it from Kyon. The snake's tail raddled and hissed again as it struck out at Yusuke.

"Wood Release: Hand of Kami!" A giant wooden hand lurched out of the ground grabbing the snake clean out of the air. "Yusuke kill that damn thing right now!"

Yusuke's hands flew into a dragon sign, "Shinigami's Claws!" Black and white sparks extended out of his hands forming claws as he tore the snake into ribbons. The wooden hand retracted into the ground as Kyon walked back to Yusuke handing him his book, smiling at him. "You're not so bad Kyon." Yusuke smiled taking the book back. The two went back to walking down the path laid out before them. Yusuke returned to his reading this time remaining silent out of respect for his partner. Several moments passed when the silence was pierced by a loud wailing in the distance. The two boys looked at each other than and nodded. Kyon pressed a button on the device in his ear. "Haru-sensei, Fai-sensei, I think we've found something, some kind of a loud noise to the southeast. Yusuke has taken the lead, I'll be following close behind."

"Good. The other two groups have reported a similar occurrence meet up with the others then wait for us to arrive." The female voice on the other side said.

"Hai Sensei." Kyon took off after Yusuke.

**(Another part of Konoha Forest)**

"Earth Release: Shadowed Fang" Namie yelled as Kiba turned into a clone of herself. The two charged the lone shinobi who wore an all-black cloak that concealed their face. Namie went left, Kiba right as both of them slide into an all fours stance and they both burrowed underground disappearing from the battle leaving Kazuke and the black clad shinobi alone. Kazuke let a small smile slip from his otherwise blank expression. The enemy charged head first at Kazuke with a wild haymaker that he received with a laugh as his a log appeared in his place and a torrent of wasps flowed out of his jacket stinging the enemy in the back thousands of times. Kazuke let another smile pass his lips. He approached the shinobi who began to laugh paralyzing Kazuke with fear.

"You think you can harm me boy!" The voice growled with pain. "I am chosen! You can't harm me!" Kazuke tried to get away, but something held him in place as if his body was under increased pressure. The shinobi approached him, his kunai drawn.

"Stay away from him you monster!" Namie and Kiba burst from the ground hitting the shinobi, Namie first from the left, than Kiba from the right. The shinobi took both hits and flew across the forest floor. He stood back up his hood now fallen off. His hair was midnight black and he wore a Konoha headband. He looked like an older version of Shiro. Namie was appalled as the black-eyed monster slowly walked towards his targets.

"What's the matter little girl didn't they ever teach you not to bite off more than you can chew!" The monster of a shinobi placed his palms together. "Shadow Posses…" The shinobi was cut off by a sword through his chest. Another shinobi, this one in an ANBU outfit was standing behind the enemy.

"Didn't they ever teach you not to pick on those smaller than you?" The black haired man said through his mask. "Umi, would you come seal this guy already?" A young, masked, blonde haired girl stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to the enemy shinobi, and began wrapping it. Another masked girl, this one with short black hair. "Haruhi take watch. Wouldn't want any more of those freak things attacking us." The masked boy turned to the two younger shinobi. "You two did pretty well for newly named Genin." The man smiled at them.

Kazuke's expression had returned to its normal blank state and Namie smiled. "It was nothing." She laughed.

"Yeah" He chuckled at them. "Don't you have a sensei to check into with?"

Kazuke sighed, "I already checked in. Narria-sensei said to stay put the others will be here soon."

"Good." The masked shinobi said. "We'll stay here in case any more of those guys appear okay. I'm Itachi." He smiled. Namie's cheeks turned scarlet.

"T-THE Itachi Uchiha?" Namie stammered.

"Please I'm just a normal shinobi. Now tell me more about your pup."

**(Yet Another Part of the Konoha Forest)**

"Are you still mad about the book fiasco?" Shiro asked Nanako, who had been keeping a fair distance as they continued their search for the quarry.

"Of course I'm still mad dobe!" Nanako yelled at him. "I mean come on did you have to make me, the best looking girl in the village, upset." She teased. He had to admit she was easily the best looking girl in the village. She had beautiful long black hair and stunning hazel eyes. She wore a dark green flak jacket with her yellow headband tied around her arm like Shiro's. Her belt was a bright blue filled with dozen of special kunais meant for close quarters combat. "Shiro don't you ever think about what you're doing?" I thought you Nara's were geniuses or something?" Shiro stopped dead in his path.

"Fine let's settle this here and now Nanako-chan." Shiro said his voice full of fire.

"Fine!" She shouted. "What shall the wager be this time?" Nanako smiled. She'd won ever wager before she had no worries at all.

"Loser takes the winner on a date." Shiro said a smile escaping his otherwise blank face. He had let her win every time before now it was time to win. He chuckled as Nanako's face turned a scarlet red. "You know, Nanako-chan, you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"S-Shut up Shiro-kun"

"Any chance that you can back up that attitude of yours, or do I actually have to come at you full force this time?"

"You wouldn't…"

"You know I would, Nana-chan."

"I said s-shut up."

"Aww, you're so mean…" At this point, Shiro had literally moved faster than Nanako could track and ended up behind her. His breath on the nape of her neck alerted her of his location and she froze at his touch. "And I'm alright with that."

"N-Not here, Shiro-kun. N-Not on… a mission."

"We've been together for four months… I say fuck it, people need to know about us."

"Not yet… soon, but n-not yet." Said the Sarutobi while turning around to face her boyfriend. Shiro moved into kiss her and missed as she stepped out of the way water sweeping him off his feet.

Managing to backflip out of the sweep, Shiro also went into his hip pouch with his right hand and extracted the limited edition version of Icha Icha: Itami, flipped it open to a page about midway through the book and began reading at a leisurely pace, not paying attention to Nakano whatsoever.

"O-Oi! THAT'S where it was?!" Fumed Nanako.

"Yep. And I must say, it's very… interesting." A few perverted snickers escaped Shiro as he effortlessly leaned out of the way of a thrown kunai, looped his left middle finger through the circle and began twirling the kunai by said circle, all the while still reading the steamy novel. "I should have known he would have gotten together with…" Shiro was cut off by force of scalding water bursting all over his hand. The kunai in his hand was gone as was the Icha Icha book. The two shinobi stared each other down their eyes locked in a stalemate. Nanako made the first move, propelling herself forward diving as she scooped up the book. "Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Technique)." Shiro said standing across from Nanako. Her whole body tensed as she was forced to stand straight up.

"Shiro what the hell! You said you wouldn't use this!" Nanako was desperately struggling to move. All she needed was to get off one jutsu that's all.

"I told you I'd never use it during practice." Shiro snickered. "Now, about that book." He pretended to throw the book in the air, and Nanako mimicked him the book leaving her hand, flew into the air. Shiro dropped to the ground and released it as he hit the floor of the forest. He pushed himself up without ever stopping his momentum, and snatched the book clean out of the air before Nanako could ever move. He chuckled as he landed on a branch and returned to his page in the book.

"Poor Shiro, you always think you're ahead of the enemy." Nanako giggled in Shiro's ear. He jumped away, but not before losing the book to Nanako. His eyes darted to the place where Nanako should have been. In her place was a puddle of water. _Damn it I should have noticed it was a clone! _Shiro chastised himself and pressed his hands together.

"Shadow Melting Jutsu." Shiro's entire body melted into the shadows of the trees. Nanako panicked. "Miss me?" Shiro whispered into Nanako's ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's not a matter of if your little girlfriend here missed you or not… it's a matter of will she miss you once you're dead…" Came a shrill voice behind the pair. There, in front of them, stood Hidan. "…Because that is the only reality she shall know past this day."

"Y-You…" Muttered Shiro through the pressure he was now feeling, because of Hidan's chakra.

"Yeah… me. Here I am, right in front of you and your little whore. What are you gonna do about it, kid…?"

"Oi! Wanna say that to my face, shithead?!" Yelled Nanako at the immortal Akatsuki member.

"You want to try me, bitch? Your boyfriend here's paralyzed because of my Chakra's pressure… we got all the time in the world to play." Nanako tried to move to run but her body wouldn't budge. Hidan let out a blood curdling laugh as Nanako continued to struggle. "Oh come on I thought you Sarutobi bitches were supposed to be strong. You can't even escape a little Chakra pressure. Pathetic!" Nanako began to scream in sheer terror. She knew that this would be it. Hidan walked towards the now crying Sarutobi child. She struggled and struggled to move but her body wouldn't budge.

"Don't you go near her, you sick bastard!" Hidan turned to see a purple chakra like cloak seeping out of the ring on Shiro's right hand. Slowly the purple chakra turned an orange-red color and surrounded Shiro in the form of a fox. Once the fox cloak was complete, a single tail of Chakra then formed and started to swish behind the Nara Prodigy lazily. On Shiro himself, prominent whisker marks appeared on both his cheeks and his hair now had a slight tint of red to it. His finger and toenails had become claws, his canines were more pronounced and his irises were now purple, with his pupils now being slitted.

Slowly, Shiro's mind was being taken over, but one voice assured him that nothing would happen to him. _Let me take over, kid… let me take over if you want to live_.

Slowly, but surely, Shiro's consciousness faded into the back of his mind as this new consciousness took over. Once done, the transformation was complete. There stood Shiro, in a Jinchuuriki's One-Tailed State. Purple eyes met purple eyes as Shiro and Hidan stared each other down.

**"I'm fighting _you_, Hidan…? Heh… my luck really is sour… not even worth my time."**

"What the… fuck…?

**"You Akatsuki should know a Bijuu when you see one… now, begone!"**

At this point, all Shiro did was wave his hand in Hidan's general direction, sending Hidan flying back into the forest from which he came.

**"Know the power of the Kyuubi…"**

And with those words, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama, took back his Chakra and receded back into the ring, but not before saying one last thing…

**"You're the sixth Jinchuuriki for me, kid. But just because you're the newest Jinchuuriki for me doesn't mean I respect you yet. In fact, I hate you and I hate your guts… but if it means my survival, I'll cooperate. Just know that you will NEVER compare to _him_…"**

Shiro fell to the ground completely unconscious. Nanako stared at him still horror struck. Fai and Narria came upon the two Genin.

"Nanako w-what happened to him?" Fai asked spying the ring on Shiro's hand. _No please not him. Please don't let it be him. _Nanako barely talked above a whisper.

"He… I don't know… This crazy freak with a scythe came out of nowhere… He was so powerful… Than this crazy purple stuff started to come out of Shiro's ring…. He was a monster…." Nanako fell to the ground as she had been defeated not Shiro.

"So it's happened then." Fai shook his head and walked over to Shiro and checked his vitals. A faint heartbeat resounded inside of Shiro's chest. "He's alive. That's a relief." Fai scooped up Shiro and started to walk away. "Ladies this doesn't leave the three of us. Understand!" The girls nodded and the Shinobi left to join the rest of their squad.


	4. Instincts

**AN: And here it is. When I wrote this chapter I had to fight between six possible ideas. I really hope you guys enjoy it. As always please review with any thoughts or tips. And the usual final not I do not own any of the rights to Naruto or it's characters, however I do own my OCs.**

**Chapter 4: Instincts**

**(Akatsuki Tower)**

"You were defeated by a kid again Hidan. You're losing your touch." Kakuzu said goading the ever frustrated hologram of Hidan into another fit of rage.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT WAS A GODDAMNED JINCHUURIKI! THE NARA KID WAS A—"

"Wait, Hidan a jinchuuriki?"

"YEAH! A FUCKING JINCHUURIKI BITCH SLAPPED ME INTO THE NEXT FUCKING CENTURY!"

"A Jinchuuriki… impossible. They should have died with…" Kakuzu stopped himself when he saw Mikko walking in with a bag hefted over her shoulder.

"Mikko, what have you there?"

"Just some gifts from our friends in the Great Nations, Kakuzu-sensei."

"You have my interest… please, showcase your finds."

At Kakuzu's request, Mikko untied the bag and took out the various items, plus a few scrolls.

"From Konoha, I managed to get the Uzumaki clan's Shinigami Mask, samples of Hashirama Senju's DNA, Orochimaru's Kusanagi, a sample of that snake's research and the DNA of the one and only Uzimake Minato."

"Quite the haul from Konoha… next?"

"From Suna we have Kankuro's manuscript on how to properly use puppets and a sample of the Yondaime Kazekage's Gold dust. From Iwa, we've gotten a sample of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki's DNA, a sample of his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi's DNA, the secrets to the Yoton (Lava Release) and Jinton (Dust Release). From Kiri, we have the DNA of the Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei, the DNA of the Demon Brothers Hozuki Mangetsu and Hozuki Suigetsu, and a manuscript on how to forge Kiri steel. And finally from Kumo we have the DNA of Kirabi, and a manuscript on how to forge Kumo steel as well."

"Good Mikko now leave Hidan and I have some personal business to attend to." Mikko stepped out of the office with a bow. Kakuzu's signed a couple of hand signs. "Sound Suppression Barrier. Now Hidan are you certain this Nara boy was a jinchuuriki?

"Of course I am you fucking baka!" Hidan yelled. "I'd know a fucking jinchuuriki when I see one!" Kakuzu stood up and opened up a small drawer.

"How many tails did the beast possess Hidan?"

"Just one, but." For the first time ever Hidan showed actual fear. "The beast talked as if it knew me."

"I was hoping I'd be able to use his DNA for more important matters, but we must know if he still lives. Zetsu!" A man in an Akatsuki robe with a large carnivours plant slid into the room from the ground.

"You summoned me Tsugi no Kare." Zetsu bowed low to the ground in front of Kakuzu.

"Bring me a clone at once and prepare the summoning room. Hidan return immediately we have an old friend to greet." Kakuzu said a small quiver in his voice.

**(A large open field)**

When Shiro came to he was surrounded by a three animals larger than a small village.

**My brother it would seem he is finally awake. **Spoke a deep grizzly voice.

**Indeed do you think he will succeed where the others failed? **Spoke a second voice that was softer and sounded more like an ocean during the early morning.

**He must have potential if HE came out to help him. **Said a third voice which seemed to mimic that of the wind carrying an echo.

"What in the hell is going on here." Shiro said weakly. "Who or rather what are you!"

**We are the voices in your head that keep you sane. **Said the first voice.

**Or the ones that push you off the edge. **Said the third voice.

**The question is which path you will choose. **Said the second voice.

"Hah talk about a vague answer!" Shiro shouted at the beasts. The beast that produced the first voice stood on two legs.

**I am Shukaku. But you know me better as the One-Tailed Beast. **He said calmly. Pointing to the beast that produced the second voice. **This is the Two-Tailed Beast or Matatabi as she prefers to be called. **Shiro nodded taking in the information. **And this grump over here is Gyuuki, the Eight-Tailed Beast. We are all inside of you. Or rather your ring that is. We are the yin half of the Juubi. After the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, the Second Sage of the Six Paths, the three of us and the other beast you met earlier, Kurama the Nine-Tailed Beast. Are Conscious' were preserved to make sure we could guide each of the jinchuuriki who would inherit this ring.**

"Wait if there are nine of you how come the rest aren't here?" Shiro interrupted. Gyuuki swatted Shiro across the face pissing him off.

**Don't speak out of turn impudent child! **Shiro started to speak again, but stopped when he saw Gyuuki's tails swishing back and forth.

**Oh you two are so mean to the boy. **Matatabi spoke calmly. **The others pup, are in a special ring that is a replica of yours only black with a white stone. **Shiro looked down at his ring, pure white with a black stone. **Shiro we've seen a lot of hate come from you and that is why you allowed Kurama to take over. But you can't give in to it. **For a second Shiro could have sworn he saw Matatabi smile.

**Matatabi you are too soft on the child. He needs to know the harsh reality that is life. **Shukaku spoke.

**Shukaku I seem to recall that you had a voice show you happiness once. You tell whatever you want and I shall tell him what I please.**

**Would the both of you be quiet! **Gyuuki shouted. **Shiro you don't need to know much just this, if ever you need guidance or wisdom, simply think of this place, The Meadow of the Council, and you can talk to us.**

**And call to one or all of us if you need help. Don't call to Kurama unless the need is absolute! **All three beasts said in unison. Shiro nodded, than everything went black.

**(Outside the entrance to the quarry)**

"Shiro wake up baka!" Yusuke yelled thumping him on the head.

"Oi, dobe I did just wake up be gentle." Shiro said to him. "Now what the hell is going on here?" Shiro looked around and say both Team Fai and Team Narria. He also saw three Konoha ANBU shinobi standing behind Namie. "And who are they?"

"We found the entrance to the mine that's what's going on baka!" Yusuke yelled thumping Shiro on the head again. "Those three are some crazy cool ANBU shinobi who offered to help us end this mining operation." Shiro looked them over one at a time taking note of their respective mask.

_Ryu, Tora, and Okami they must be beyond powerful. _Shiro stood up and brushed himself off. "Let's go than shall we? Fai Sensei same teams as before?"

"Yes, but since these ANBU have volunteered to help us on our mission I'd like each of you to pick one to go with you." Fai said with a nodding approval from Narria. Yusuke grabbed the shorter of the two kunoichi, Okami, and dragged her and Kyon down the south eastern path of the entrance. Kazuke and Namie both agreed on the other girl, Tora, and took the eastern path. "Shiro how about you and I go with this young man, we need to talk anyway." Shiro nodded and the three men walked down the south western path.

"Come on Nanako it's time for some one on one girl talk." Narria giggled and the two walked down the western path.

**(A large open room in the South Eastern part of the mine)**

"This is so awesome hunting down bad guys, and hanging with an ANBU shinobi!" Yusuke bellowed loudly. Kyon shook his head in horror.

"Yusuke these guys are all about cloak and dagger. You yelling won't do us or her any good." Kyon said jabbing his fellow Genin in the ribs. The ANBU kunoichi laughed at the two boys who were fighting.

"Not all ANBU are cloak and dagger you two. Some of us like me and my team are more of a guard team." Okami laughed.

"Hey Shugo look here a couple of punk Leak Shinobi seemed to wander into our little mining operation." A voice called from the dark. Two men stepped out of the shadows and charged the three Shinobi head on their katana's drawn to either side. The one who spoke took the first swing at Yusuke, who barely brought up a kunai in time to stop the blade from sinking into his arm. Shugo's blade found its way to Kyon's face. Or should have had Okami's own kunai not intercepted the blade as she pushed Kyon out of the way.

"Go help Yusuke and leave him to me!" Okami barked and Kyon took off towards Yusuke no questions asked. She turned her attention back to Shugo in time to see a fist slam into her face. She took the hit and staggered backwards just a bit. Shugo charged her again and she effortlessly dodged this time back flipping away from his blow and forming a half dragon hand sign. "Tamashi no Mesu" (Soul Scalpel) Okami went to her pouch and produced a charka scalpel in each hand. Her left scalpel struck near Shugo's heart, her right into his lung. She began to slowly pull the scalpels out and behind them was a white outline of Shugo's body with blue streams running through out. Shugo tried to grab it, but found that his hands went right through it. Sweat beaded down Shugo's face, his body began to tense. He tried to move to run, but his body was powerless to get away. "Go ahead try and run it'll do you no good my jutsu is inescapable. Here in about thirty seconds your soul will be mine, another chakra nature to add to my collection. Now you will understand why my village calls me the Bloody Wolf.

"S-somebody help me!" Shugo screamed as Okami tore his soul and chakra network with one final tug. Shugo dropped to the floor instantly seizing from the mass loss of his chakra. Shugo stopped after a few moments and turned to face Yusuke and Kyon who were still trading blows with the other fool.

"Let's see how they do." Okami perched herself in an over watch position and let the battle unfold.

"Kyon! Now!" Yusuke blocked another blade swing. Kyon's hand formed a ram hand seal.

"Tengokuno Handan" (Heaven's Judgment) Six spikes of wood burst out Kyon's hand. The thug managed to pull his blade up just in time to block the spikes. Kyon charged the thug both of his hands now wooden blades. The two traded blows, the thug relying on clunky, power house downward swings and Kyon more graceful sideswipes and flourishes. "Come on old man keep up." Kyon picked up the pace and began connecting blows faster and faster keeping the thug's full attention.

"Rasengan" Yusuke screamed as a ball of pure blue charka collided with the thug's chest. The thug's chest burst open and out. "That'll teach you to mess with the Leaf Shinobi!" Yusuke said adopting his normal thumbs-up pose. Okami hopped down from the ledge and stared at the two young Shinobi in disbelief.

"You know for two newly made Genin you know some advanced techniques." Okami chuckled.

"Hey we train hard all the time, Okami-chan!" Yusuke smiled. Okami had to stop momentarily to take in what Yusuke said. She waved it off and the three continued scouring the cave for the leader.

**(Eastern Mine Path)**

"So what's it like to work in ANBU?" Namie asked Tora. Kiba lead the group his nose to the ground.

"It's not all that Namie. ANBU just means you are the best of the best." Tora chuckled. "Hey Namie how come Kazuke hardly ever talks?" Tora asked.

"I almost never talk Tora." Kazuke said. "Because an Aburame is an observer. As you know my clan specializes in skills involving bugs. Well at a young age we are taken out into the woods and made to sit in silence by ourselves for hours. During our time out there we are instructed on how to listen to the forest and learn to use our chakra to communicate with even the smallest of life forms. Once we've mastered this skill most of us of us find talking to be a bother as it interferes with our ability to communicate with the bugs and learn of their advice." Kazuke's speech had caught both of the kunoichi off guard.

"That was actually very interesting Kazuke. Perhaps you will have to talk more often." Namie and Tora both chuckled at this point.

"Kami help you three, the Hidden Leaf are supposed to be the most powerful Shinobi in the world?" Came a soft angelic male voice. All three looked up to see a man in a black robe with red clouds on it. "Thank Kami I'm here to eliminate you." She said. Tora face froze over with terror and shock when she saw those soft green eyes. "What's the matter Umi you look like you've seen a ghost?" The man laughed wickedly.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Umi screamed back at the girl. "I saw you die damn it I saw it!"

"No you thought you saw it. But my new sensei is a master of genjutsu." The he laughed.

"Why would you betray us Rikku?" Umi put her hands into a half tiger seal. "Bladed Fist." Wind began to swirl around Umi's fists. "Let's settle this now jerk!" Umi charged in at Rikku.

"Poor Umi you'll never learn." Rikku dodge Umi's blow and put his hands into a bird seal.

"Byakugan" Rikku's eyes reacted to the over flow of chakra and gave him the ability to see the chakra system of her opponents. "Eight Trigrams Lightning Release: Heart Stopping Strike." Rikku struck back at Umi in the traditional Sixty Four Palms each hit generating small sparks until his entire hand was coated in lightning. Rikku swung for the last strike, a fist to the heart, which would have struck home if not for Kiba and Namie.

"Attacking your friends isn't very polite mister." Namie said. She had caught Rikku's hands stopping it mere inches from Umi's heart. "Now if you don't mind, leave my new friend alone!" Namie swept feet under Rikku's, forcing the shinobi to jump over the blow and right into the path of Kiba's fangs. Rikku grabbed the mutt by the by neck and threw it clear across the room into a wall while simultaneously lifting Namie off the ground and slamming her into Umi sending them into the wall as well.

"I'm a Hyuuga Prince, you BITCH! Don't you ever touch me again! You peasants are beneath me!" Rikku screamed his body now pulsing with her chakra. "I'll show you the true power of the Hyuuga clan!" Rikku's body flared with Chakra putting a pressure on both the kunoichi to the point where they were on their knees gasping for air. "I will end you whores!" Rikku concentrated all of his power into a single punch that should have shattered Umi into dust, when the punch connected though she instead simply knocked her to the ground. "Y-you should be nothing! Why aren't you dead!" a deep, throaty chuckle filled the room.

"It seems you've forgotten about me." Kazuke laughed. Hundreds of beetles flooded into Kazuke's jacket. "Maybe you should remember to stay alert, tsk rookie mistake." Rikku tried desperately to summon his chakra but nothing would come at all. Kazuke chuckled even louder, sending shivers down Rikku's spine. "Now, how's about you and I have a little chat." A swarm of beetles engulfed them both and when they dissipated Kazuke stood by Rikku's body that shook violently.

"K-Kazuke what did you do to her?" Namie asked fear dancing lightly on her words. Kazuke said nothing and began walking away. "K-Kazuke, wait for me!" Namie hurried after leaving just Umi and Rikku in the room.

"What happened to you Rikku?" Umi asked just than the body turned into a puff of smoke and in its place was nothing. "So a shadow clone, I should have known you'd not attack us head on." Umi took off to catch up to her fellow shinobi.

**(Dead End down the South Western Path.)**

"So you really talked with the beasts?" Ryu or rather Itachi asked as Shiro retold his encounter with the beasts. Shiro nodded. "Well this is interesting. Fai, Shiro I'm going to get in trouble for this, but you deserve to know. About forty years ago the hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Uzimake Naruto, absorbed the Ten-Tails into himself and became his Jinchuuriki." Itachi began. "At first Naruto was fine, but after several years he found himself becoming more and more influenced by the beasts desires and dark nature. He knew that he had to split the beast back into the nine Tailed beasts to stand even a chance of staying sane. He didn't want anyone to be burdened with the tailed beast inside them so through a technique similar to the Gedo Maza he went ahead and placed the separated tailed beasts into two rings. One was all black with a white stone and the other all white with a black stone." Itachi stopped and looked around than continued. "The nine beasts where spilt amongst the two rings, one holding the one, two, eight, and nine tails, while the other held the three through seven tails. Naruto knew he could trust one ring to Konaha, and gave the other to one of the only Shinobi he called brother the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert. Since then a special squad has been tasked with watching over the ring bearer. That is why we happened upon your team earlier.

"So you're the presence I'd been feeling these last few months." Fai said calmly. Stoic as ever Itachi nodded and stopped again. "I was afraid you would say that." Fai stopped as well and pulled his katana from its sheath. "Shiro it would seem we have a guest how about you turn on the lights."

"Of course sensei it would be me pleasure." He made a tiger seal. "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Shiro illuminated the room with dozens of fires that cast shadows all over the room. Itachi removed his blade as well and Fai was stunned recognizing it finally when he saw a ring in the bottom of the blade.

"Kubikiri Bochco, so you're the new guy who got it." Fai said a bit of admiration in his voice.

"The Hokage felt I would be able to redeem its bloody past." Itachi said.

"Would you two shut up already?" A voice called out from in front of them. "It would seem that you two are the only ones here your little runt seems to have run away." A man stepped out of the shadows pulling two blades from his back. "So which of you two wants to die first?" The man sped forward at both shinobi, both blades thrusting forward at both shinobi. Itachi took Kubikiri and blocked the thrust off the flat of his blade swatting the rouge's blade away; while Fai completely disengaged the shinobi's other blade from his hand with a simple flourish. The shinobi dropped the other blade and back flipped away to safety.

"Is that the best you've got?" Fai barked at the rouge. The rouge looked up a smirk on his face.

"Thousand Blade Style." Thousands of blades fell down and landed all over the cavern floor and walls. "Now I'll show you the true power of Mifune the Samurai!"

"Tsk way to make this job easy." Said Shiro from seemingly out of nowhere. "Shadow Melting Technique: Thousand Needles of Death." Shiro began throwing hundreds of needles all around the room each one striking Mifune in many places over his body. Mifune could only laugh when the needles finally stopped.

"You think that those little needles could harm me?" Mifune laughed insanely the blood dripping from his body.

"No one said they were supposed to harm you baka." Mifune froze at Shiro's last words. "Shadow Technique Fire Release: Burning Net." Shiro appeared right in front of Mifune. He tugged as if a small string had been in his hand and suddenly thousands of shadows came springing to the room and ensnared Mifune and trapped him in a ball of pure shadow coated with dozen of explosive tags. "Any last words you crazy bastard?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, next time we meet I hope you have a better plan than this. Magnet Release: Returning Blades!" All of the blades in the room came flying towards Mifune and cut him free. "See you next time punk!" With a bright flash Mifune was gone.

"So that's Mifune the Samurai, interesting." Itachi mused.

"Let's get out of here with all the noise we've caused they are bound to have noticed one of our groups. Let's go find the others." Fai said leading the way.

**(The Western Path of the Mine.)**

"I HATE THAT FREAK!" Nanako screamed at her sensei. "LOOK AT WHAT HE'S BECOME!" Tears cascaded down her face as she said these words. Narria could only see pain and hate in Nanako's eyes.

_Could you really hate him Nanako? I've seen how he makes you smile. _Narria tried to comfort her student but could see no way of doing it. "Nanako what happened out there?" Narria finally asked.

"This man, no freak, attacked Shiro and I. He was so fast, so powerful. We didn't stand a chance. Than Shiro became enveloped in this purple stuff. At first he just looked blood thirsty, but when it turned red I don't know he just knocked the freak clear away…" The tears had stopped at this point she was all hate. "He just fainted after that, but…" She hesitated. "When he spoke in the possessed state he spoke as if he was someone else." She looked pleadingly to her sensei.

"Nanako what happened out there…" Narria sighed. "Tell no one okay. And don't hate Shiro for the responsibilities that were almost yours." Narria said to her. The last remark was like a slap to the face. Nanako simply turned and headed back to the entrance. Narria grabbed her tried to turn her around and continue the mission when a voice spoke into her ear.

"Narria you and Nanako come on home. It would seem Kyon and Yusuke found the ring leader and took him out." Fai's voice said calmly.

"Of course Fai we will be there soon." Narria and Nanako stood there for a moment before finally Nanako spoke.

"I love him sensei. And now he is this monster…" With that Nanako took off to keep away from Narria.

**(Akatsuki Tower)**

"What are we doing down here anyway Kakuzu?" Hidan asked belligerently.

"We are going to attempt to summon the one person who could secure us the victory we need." Kakuzu spoke calmly.

"Well can you hurry it up damn you!" Hidan spoke impatiently.

"It's done now…" Kakuzu clapped his hands together. "Edo Tensi!" A puff of smoke filled the room and in the middle of the room a coffin raised out of the ground. "Victory will be ours now Hidan!" Kakuzu laughed evilly. The lid fell off of the coffin onto the ground. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Uzimake Naruto!" No sooner had the words left Kakuzu's mouth did Naruto reach out and nail Kakuzu with a Rasengan so massive and powerful and that Kakuzu lost control instantly of the Edo Tensi and could do nothing as he replicated Madara Uchiha's technique of putting himself into an Edo Tenshi state on himself and made himself immortal.

"If you wish to live you will not try to stop me Hidan." Naruto said in a voice dripping with blood lust and demonic tones. "When he wakes up tell him that I will have no part in his plans." With those words Naruto walked out of the Akatsuki Tower unharmed and unchallenged."

Hidan managed a single phrase as Naruto left. "Shit…"


End file.
